1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to irrigation systems, and more particularly, to an irrigation system for hanging plants that are on a rotating suspended cable system or the like. Typically, such systems are found in green house locations.
2. Background Art
Irrigation of hanging plants is challenging in a greenhouse environment. Typically, hanging plants are mounted on a hanging plant carousel system (which will be described below). The carousel system includes a watering system configured to dispense water into a plant pot structure hanging from the carousel as the carousel is rotated beyond the watering system.
It is often difficult to determine both whether or not to water the hanging plants, and, also to determine how much to water the hanging plants. In the simplest form, an operator may observe moisture levels by sampling soil within the plant pot structure to get a feel for the soil conditions. Once determined, the user makes assumptions relative to the condition of the other hanging plant pot structures. Finally, the user determines how much water to dispense into each hanging plant pot structure.
Amongst other problems, such a methodology assumes the condition of the other plants based on the one or more plants that have been inspected. Based on the position of the hanging plant within the greenhouse structure, the health of the plant, the soil composition, among other variables, the condition of the inspected plant or plants may bear little resemblance or information as to the particular condition of any other plant.
Additionally, as to how much to water, the user generally is guessing based upon the observation of the moisture levels within the pot. There are no real determinations as to weight or the like. And, even if the determination was precise on the plant that was inspected, there is no guarantee that the same amount of water was proper to administer to any of the other plants.
Certain systems have been developed to improve such watering. One such system is manufactured and sold under the trademark Rapid Water Logic. Such a system determines if a hanging plant pot structure that is on a moving carousel is above or below a certain threshold weight. If below, then the system triggers watering of the plant pot structure. Problematically, as the actual weight is not determined, the actual amount of water needed is not known. Rather, the same amount of water is provided regardless of how far below the threshold weight the particular plant pot structure may be. While an improvement, problems with consistency between plants and optimal utilization of resources remain.